


Bez východu od Lookfar

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Napsáno na následující námět: „V Chroptící chýši straší. Není to snad Severus Snape?“ a s omluvou Jeanu Paulu Sarterovi, který prohlásil, že peklo jsou ostatní lidé.





	Bez východu od Lookfar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118679) by [Lookfar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookfar/pseuds/Lookfar). 



Po devatenáct let stála Chroptící chýše opuštěná v zaplevelené úžlabině na okraji Prasinek. V létě zaplavovaná deštěm, v zimně vymrzlá se začínala rozpadat. Prkna v podlaze se odchlipovala od trámů a vzniklé škvíry se plnily opadávající omítkou. Květovaná tapeta rozkvétala divokými skvrnami vlhkosti a trhala se na pokroucené cáry, malta v oknech sesychala a drolila se a škvírami kvílel ledový vítr, který vířil myší trus a peříčka spadaná na podlahu. 

Snad byla očarovaná. Nikdo se k ní aspoň nepřibližoval. Rok co rok někdo z města nadhodil, že by se mohla strhnout; rok co rok to odložili a zapomněli. 

\-------

Jako všichni lidé, i duchové existují ve vztahu k ostatním. Dočista osamělý duch jednoduše eroduje, je čím dál tím méně přítomný, až téměř ztrácí vědomí o své existenci. 

Tak tomu bylo se Severusem Snapem. 

První rok byl strašlivý. K vědomí přišel na podlaze v Chýši, zmatený ze spektrální krve, kterou měl promočené oblečení. Když si uvědomil, co z něj je, zármutek ho docela přemohl; teď už Lily neuvidí, nikdy. 

Dny plynuly nesnesitelně pomalu. Pozoroval, jak se okno rozsvětluje, pak zase potemňuje a pak znovu a znovu. Rozběhlé myšlenky mu přinášely čerstvou, bodavou bolest, a tak se snažil nemyslet. Mohl jít nahoru do hradu, ale tam nebyl nikdo, o koho by stál, zvlášť ne společnost ostatních duchů. V jednu chvíli ho vyrušily rány kladivem; to zatloukali okna a dveře. 

Což byla poslední zaznamenání hodná událost. Postupně ztratil pojem o čase. Dlouhé dny či snad týdny strávil podepřený o strop a spal, nebo bez zájmu pozoroval, jak se Chýše rozpadá. Bdělosti si zachovával jen tolik, aby se udržel na svém místě. 

Jistý listopadový den se po podlaze, přes židli a po odlupující se desce stolu až na stěnu natáhly čtyři proužky studeného světla. Nahoře se ztrácely a doprovázelo je nezřetelné sténání pohybujících se prken. 

\-------

„Kurva, kurva, _kurva_.“ 

Holčička zaklela, jak se jí pod nehet zabodla tříska. Přísahala by, že s každým odtažením se prkna zase zavrtala zpátky. Nenapadlo ji přinést si s sebou kladivo nebo páčidlo a na zemi kolem nebyla ani větvička. Zuby si vytrhla třísku a při cucání prstu uvažovala. 

Dovnitř musí zadem, skrz okno, jinak by ji mohli zahlédnout z městečka. Zima tu byla jak v Merlinově prdeli a ona na sobě měla jen hábit a plášť, žádnou šálu ani palčáky. Namíchnutě se opřela nohou o shnilé šindele, odtrhla prkno od okna oběma rukama a jak se pozpátku kutálela dolů, prkno ji naplocho vzalo přes nos. 

Oslepená slzami seděla, dokud nepopadla dech, pak si utřela tvář a vstala. Kdyby nebyla tak tlustá, mohla se dírou, kterou si udělala, protáhnout; takhle bude muset odtrhnout i horní prkno. Aspoň to první může použít jako páku. 

Druhé prkno šlo snáz, za sborového skřípání hřebíků. Tentokrát s pomstychtivostí chýše počítala, a když prkno odlétlo směrem na její hlavu, uskočila stranou. 

V okně bývaly čtyři tabulky nahoře a čtyři dole. Zbyly z nich už jen vyschlé svislé příčle, rozeklané střepy a jediná nedotčená tabulka v horní řadě. Když si prkno v rukou nadhazovala, usmála se; rozbíjet věci ji bavilo. 

\-------

Duch se probudil, dočista vyburcovaný, ale zvuk, který to měl na svědomí, už odezněl. Rozhlédl se. Světlo se změnilo. Okno už nebylo zatlučené a na podlaze se válely kousky dřeva. Myšlenky k němu přicházely jen pozvolna. Lépe bude pozorovat. Tiše proplul zdí a čekal. 

Objevil se plášť, který dvě umazané ruce skládaly tak, aby ležel na rámu a parapetu. Ruce ho stiskly, ozvalo se namáhavé zahekání a ukázala se červená, úsilím napjatá tvář – děvče. Škubáním a neviditelným kopáním se přes překážku vysoukala, až byla rukama zapřená o zeď. V tu chvíli se zadýchaně zastavila, načež jí ruce povolily a i s pláštěm se skulila na podlahu. 

„Do háje.“ 

Bylo to dlouho, co duch naposled slyšel lidský hlas, a zabolelo ho to, jako rána proudem. 

Holčička se posadila, a když si zamnula rameno, cukla sebou. Duch po ní zevnitř pokukoval. Byla pohoršlivě růžová – růžový obličej, statné růžové nohy nad shrnutými podkolenkami, buclaté růžové ruce překypující pohybem, které zkoumaly, jestli si neporanila nohy, a stáhly dolů její hábit. Něco takhle hýřícího barvami v chýši nebylo už roky. Teď se nemotorně vyškrábala na nohy a rychle přes sebe přehodila plášť – duch si pomyslel, že je asi zima –, a těsně se do něj zabalila. 

Její vitalita mu působila bodavé mravenčení, jako když se vrací život do zdřevěnělé nohy. Převaloval se a kroutil, ale nebylo úniku. 

Svého času býval bystrým sběratelem informací o ostatních lidech. Viděl, že její černé vlasy jsou neučesané a zastrčené za uši, s neostříhanými roztřepenými konečky. Kolem nehtů měla krvavé důkazy nervózního nípání a okusování. Její tvář – tedy nikdo by jistě neřekl, že pohledná –, byla kulatá, s trochu vysunutou čelistí a, ačkoliv se tu cítila nikým nepozorována, podezíravě mhouřila tmavé oči. Nohy, které nakrátko zahlédl, měla plné modřin; buď byla nešika nebo oběť nevybíravého pošťuchování. Podle vzrůstu ji odhadoval na prvňáka, byť vypadala mladší. 

Otočila se kolem dokola a rozhlédla se po malé prostoře, načež se vydala na obchůzku a cestou se lehce dotýkala rozpraskané tapety, zrezavělých hlaviček hřebíků, tlusté vrstvy prachu na desce stolu. Jak kráčela, poklesla jí ramena a tvrdá linka jejích úst zjemněla dětským zamračením. Vrátila se k jediné židli v pokoji a opatrně nejdřív vyzkoušela sedák, než na ni klesla a zamnula si tvář. Když ji zvedla, aby se zhluboka nadechla, se špínou z jejích rukou se mísilo pár slz. 

Duch prchl do stropu, otočil se k ní zády a přinutil se usnout. 

\------

Jeho dřímota byla neklidná. Házel sebou a překuloval se mezi trámy, jako když se někdo, koho probudily špatné zprávy, pokouší urvat ještě pár hodin spánku, než začne svítat. Mlhavě si uvědomoval, že než přišla noc, holčička byla pryč. 

Naposled se probudil za úsvitu nového dne. Vrátí se; poznal slzy úlevy, když je viděl. Pomyslel si, že by se jí mohl snadno zbavit, přesto byl celý den rozrušený, poletoval kolem a kolem, zkoumal stopy její návštěvy. Poprvé za bůhví jakou dobu – no, kdyby to věděl, přece by nad tím nedumal, že ano? – ho napadlo, který asi je rok. Zevnitř mu chýše případala malá. 

Plášť se na parapetu objevil pozdě odpoledne. Tentokrát slyšel, jak její boty škobrtají po šindelích. Ničila si jejich kožené špičky, pomyslel si nenaloženě. Nechala si židli pod oknem a spíš se dovnitř vplazila, než spadla. I tak si odřela holeň, a když si lemem hábitu otírala krev, pořádně u toho klela. 

Když místnost znovu kontrolovala, opět se u toho tvářila sveřepě. Žádný div, že ji šikanovali; byla tak neupravená a odpudivá, že klidně mohla mít na zádech cedulku „Bouchni si“. No, do toho mu nic není. Do hodiny bude pryč. 

Když se ujistila, že tu mezitím nikdo nebyl, posadila se, pevně se zachumlala do pláště a posunula si kouzelnickou čapku. Zhluboka se nadechla a pomalu vydechla. Zacuchané vlasy si zastrčila za uši. 

Do oka jí padl prach na stole a holčička se předklonila, aby do něj mohla čmárat prstem. P-R-D-E-L, napsala a na rtech jí zahrál lehký úsměv. 

„Buď tak laskavá a nehyzdi mi bydlení,“ ozval se duch a zjevil se jí nad hlavou. 

Zamazaný obličej se k němu otočil, ale místo aby se její oči rozšířily strachem, zlobně se zúžily. Plivanec přistál na stěně za ním a stekl dolů. 

Duch se vznesl výš a svrchu se na ni podíval. 

„To bylo velice vulgární,“ prohlásil. 

„Vodprejskni,“ holčička na to. 

„Rád bych podotkl, že jsi to byla _ty_ , kdo vpadl do mého příbytku, nikoliv naopak. Beze všeho si ‚vodprejskni‘, pokud ti moje společnost tolik vadí.“ 

„Ty si vodprejskni. Nedělej se, že ti to tu patří.“ Neznělo to ale, že by si tím byla úplně jistá. 

„Patří mi to tu právem toho, kdo tě může proklít, až zčernáš. Chceš si to zkusit?“ 

„Pche, já se tě nebojím,“ řekla. „Jseš _mrtvej_.“ Dál si hrála v prachu a k ozdobě desky stolu přidala P-Í-Č-A. 

Popravdě, ačkoliv si duch kouzla i kletby pamatoval, neměl chuť poprvé se představit před nepříznivě naladěným obecenstvem. Úporně bolestivé svrbění jeho spektrálního těla, podle všeho reakce na její dýchání a krevní oběh, znamenalo, že mu dalo práci i jen se nevrtět a nedrbat. 

Nenadál se, že bude tahle konfrontace zahrnovat konverzaci. Touhle dobou už se měla škrábat ven z okna a pokud možno si přitom zlomit ruku. Místo toho tu seděla, rejdila prstem v prachu a vzpírala se mu. To muselo přestat. 

Slétl dolů, podtrhl jí židli a shodil ji na podlahu plnou myšinců. 

„Ty šmejde!“ vykřikla. Vychytrale si ho změřila a dlouze zaječela hlasem vysokým jako poplašná píšťalka. Zapištění mu hlavou projelo jako šroubovák. Pak znovu a znovu. 

„Přestaň. _Přestaň_.“ 

Přestala a vítězoslavně oddechovala, tváře zčervenalé. Duch na ni zíral dočista zmatený. Vůbec se ho nebála. 

Zahalil se do cárů své hrdosti a s povýšeným výrazem zaplul do stěny. 

\------

Druhý den brzo ráno duch na rozcvičenou uřkl škvory pod tapetami a těch pár odolných pavouků, kteří se v chýši ještě drželi. Když prolezla oknem, byl na ni připravený se zaklínadlem pro úplné spoutání. 

Z židle holčička pokračovala s žuchnutím na podlahu. Učinila jeden pokus vstát, načež zůstala tiše ležet a očima těkala po místnosti. Viděl, že v takovéhle situaci už se někdy ocitla a teď si připravuje obranu před dalším útokem. 

Zjevil vedle ní a chmurně na ni shlédl. 

„Tak, necháš mě teď na pokoji?“ 

Odpověděla mu tím, že se překulila na bok a plivla na něj. 

„Nikdy neútoč stejným způsobem dvakrát,“ řekl duch. „Zvlášť u všech všudy, když to poprvé nefungovalo!“ 

„Jdi se bodnout, mrtvolo,“ doporučila mu holčička. 

Takže ji uřkl. 

Hnisavé neštovice jsou strašidelné i bolestivé v jednom, poněvadž do očí padá hnis a na rukou vyrážejí strupovité rudé kruhy. Ale holčička ležela nehnutě a prozrazovalo ji jen prudké oddechování a jasnost jejích očí. 

„Dáš mi pokoj?“ řekl duch. 

Holčička zavřela oči. 

Duch předešlého dne věnoval mnoho času vymýšlení strategie; musí ji přemoci strachem. Zabít ji, ani jí ublížit, nemůže. Kdyby se ukázala dejme tomu o končetinu kratší nebo plná boláků, určitě by si toho všimli, dostali by z ní, jak se jí to stalo, a než by stačil mrknout, dali by jeho domov strhnout. A on by skončil ve vykotlaném stromě. 

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ dožadoval se. Otevřela oči a nudli hnisu z nosu si otřela o rameno. 

„Emma,“ řekla. „Jak ty?“ 

Sám sobě navzdory odpověděl. 

„S – Sss –“ Myslel, že svoje jméno zná, ale nedokázal si ho vybavit. 

„Blbečku, ani neznáš svoje jméno.“ 

„Sss - SNAPE!“ S tím slovem se do něj vehnal takový příval života a barev, že vylétl ke stropu a vznášel se tam jako balón. 

_První pohled na Bradavice z houpající se lodičky, teple žlutá okna vrhají pablesky na černou vodu. Tolik se bál, ačkoliv v tu chvíli si to ani neuvědomoval. A Lily seděla v lodičce za ním; chtěl se otočit a podívat, ale nesebral odvahu._

_Lily k němu mířila po hodině, v závěsu s nějakou holkou, ale on s ní nepromluvil, nenechal se představit další kamarádce, ani nehodlal tolerovat, že Lily nějakou má. Toužil zůstat, ale odvrátil hlavu a s úsměškem odkráčel._

_Pozoroval Lily na chodbě s Jamesem Potterem, letmo zahlédl jak se něčemu společně smějí, Lily se opřela o stěnu, ruce plné knížek. V žaludku ho z toho pohledu tak pálilo, že se rozběhl na záchod._

_Noc, kdy se Lily provdala za Jamese. Opil se, což bylo nevídané, a příští ráno se probral na podlaze ve svém malém bytě, téměř vděčný za fyzickou mizérii, která jeho hlavu odváděla od významu onoho dne._

Lily. Nezapomněl na ni, ne tak docela, ale odložil vzpomínky na ni stranou. Teď byly zpátky a Snape se obrnil. 

Očekávaná duševní muka se však nedostavila. Bylo to vlastně smutné. Co by udělal, kdyby jeho lásku opětovala? Určitě by všechno zkazil. Udělala dobře, že ho odmítla. Jeho život byl tak zbytečný. 

Upamatoval se, že je na stropě a pohlédl dolů. Emma ležela na zemi a sledovala ho bezvýraznýma očima. 

„Finite incantatem,“ zamumlal a snesl se dolů. Že úplné spoutání zmizelo, prozradilo jen nepatrné uvolnění jejího těla. Boláky se ztratily a zůstalo po nich pár mizejících skvrn. Z osobní zkušenosti věděl, že strašlivě svědí, ale holčička se neškrábala. 

„Jseš pěknej debil, ty Supe,“ pronesla konverzačním tónem. 

„A ty jsi nevzdělaná, obhroublá, malá uličnice. Tvoje vyjadřování je ohavné a chabé. Vstávej z té země, zametáš prach vlasy.“ 

„Stejně jsou špinavý,“ řekla. 

„Proč si je neumyješ, ty trdlo?“ 

„Se nerada koupu.“ 

„Čili tam na tebe číhají. Předpokládám, že už ti strčili hlavu do záchodu.“ 

Holčička mlčky stiskla rty. 

„Kdo je vede?“ zeptal se. 

Žádná odpověď. 

„Nepřestanou, dokud se tě nezačnou bát. Dovedeš seslat falešné blechy?“ 

Ticho. 

„Musíš ji ztrapnit, aby jí zatrnulo, ale zároveň jí musí být jasné, žes to byla ty. Zažívací kletba je moc mírná, kdežto hnisavé neštovice budí moc pozornosti. Jaké kletby znáš?“ 

„Nakopu jí prdel,“ zamumlala holčička. 

„No tak. Jsi čarodějka, byť nepříliš slibná. Odpověz mi. Jaké znáš kletby?“ 

Emma mlčela. 

„Žádné neznáš, co?“ Probodla ho pohledem. „U Merlina, _neplivej_.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, sice bez vzduchu, ale přesto ho to uklidnilo. „No dobrá, u prvňáka není nic zvláštního neznat žádné kletby. Začneme se sulcovým zaklínadlem. Vytáhni hůlku.“ 

Emma se vyškrábala na nohy a podezíravě se na něj podívala. Hůlku měla pěkně zastrčenou v rukávu, jak si všiml, a do ruky ji brala šikovně. Takže nebyla tak nemotorná, aspoň co se zručnosti týkalo. 

Během hodiny jí ukázal, jak hůlkou správně mávnout, a řekl jí zaklínadlo. Vnitřní pochody, jak opanovat hněv, aby jejímu záměru propůjčil sílu, byly složitější a bylo lépe nechat je na jindy. 

„Teď jdi domů, jsem unavený,“ řekl nesmlouvavě a zmizel ve zdi, aby si oddechl. Usnul, ještě než odešla. 

\------

Nevrlá tvář, která se druhého dne ukázala nad parapetem, nejevila známky, že by byla uzavřena nějaká dohoda. Vytáhla se dovnitř svým obvyklým způsobem a jako obvykle se odřela o okenní rám. 

„Do hajzlu,“ zaklela, když si usazená na židli škrábanec ošetřovala slinami. 

„Hned na začátek laskavě vezmi na vědomí, že nesnáším děti. Bylo by záhodno chovat pokud možno co nejdospěleji, abys mě nerozčilovala. A jmenuju se profesor Snape, ne Sup.“ 

„Fajn, já zas nesnáším zasraný duchy, takže jsme na tom stejně, co myslíš, Supe?“ 

Povzdechl si. Bylo v jeho moci odkázat ji do patřičných mezí, ale připadalo mu to moc namáhavé. 

Naopak mu připadalo, že je správná chvíle pokračovat ve výkladu o sulcovém zaklínadle. 

\------

Venku hnal studený vítr hnědé listí proti nízké zatažené obloze. Včera nepřišla. Usoudil, že za tím vězí školní trest nebo nějaká nevyhnutelná práce. Nebo že si našla teplejší skrýš přímo v hradu. Obestřít chýši zahřívacím zaklínadlem by byla hračka, proč na to nepomyslel? 

Pak uslyšel šramocení na šindelích a nálada mu stoupla. Rychle seslal zahřívací zaklínadlo. 

„Zdar, Snape,“ řekla Emma, když se vsoukala dovnitř a zachytila se o židli. Podařilo se jí to, aniž by si ublížila. 

„Vytáhni hůlku,“ pravil Snape. „Dokončíme sulcové zaklínadlo a přejdeme na úplné spoutání.“ 

Emma se zarazila, rozhlédla se kolem dokola, se zahuhláním zaregistrovala, že je tu teplo, a tak si odmotala šálu a pohodila ji na stůl. 

Snape už necítil bolestivé bodání a svědění, když se ukázala. Cítil se dobře, jako pes, který dostal úkol. Byl by úplně stejně spokojený, pomyslel si, kdyby zaháněl ovce do ohrady. 

Dlouhou chvíli se věnovali úplnému spoutání a dočista zapomněli na okolí. Emma pochopila, že je vystavěné na sulcovém zaklínadle, ale žádá si víc důrazu. Za to s tím, jak švihala zápěstím, bylo něco v nepořádku. Snape k ní doplul, aby jí správný pohyb ukázal a bez přemýšlení nechal svoji ruku vklouznout do její. 

„Nešmatej na mě!“ zavrčela a pokusila se ho odstrčit. „Mám z tvojí chcíplý ruky osypky.“ 

„Přestaň si hrát na neotesance,“ utrhl se Snape a odplul stranou. „Vím velice dobře, že jsi ze slušné kouzelnické rodiny. Tvoje odporná mluva mě nezmate.“ 

Se syčením se na něj sesypala: „Ty mě špehuješ! Normálně mě špehuješ!“ 

„Nepotřebuju tě špehovat, umím dojít k závěru, aniž bych opustil tohle místo. Podívej se, jaké máš kvalitní oblečení; je z jehněčí vlny a kašmíru, a vsadím galeon, že je od Madam Malkinové. Pravda, je špinavé a pomačkané, ale to díky tvým špinavým způsobům. Nepředpokládám, že sis někdy něco pověsila nebo vykartáčovala. Hůlku ti rodiče koupili před pár měsíci u Ollivandera a není na ní škrábnutí, protože s ní nikdy necvičíš. Takže na mě laskavě nehraj klacka z dělnické čtvrti.“ 

„Domácí skřítka,“ řekla. „Vzala mě tam domácí skřítka.“ 

„Tvoji rodiče se za tebe počítám stydí, s tím, jak se chováš.“ Cítil se lehce provinile, že jí ještě přidává. 

„Jenom můj táta. Máma je pryč. Ani sourozence nemám. Stará se o mě jen domácí skřítka.“ Hlas se jí přesvědčivě chvěl, ale Snapeovi neušla vypočítavost, která jí vykukovala z očí. 

„Pěkně dojemná historka. Ovšem stěží budeš jediný sirotek pod sluncem. Možná tak ten nejneschopnější. A teď pojď sem a nauč se to kouzlo.“ 

„Di do hajzlu, duchu.“ 

„Jasně, a ty koukej vzít do ruky hůlku.“ 

Oplatila mu pohledem zrovna tak chladným jako ten jeho. 

„Nauč mě hnisavé neštovice.“ 

„Ne,“ řekl Snape. „Na to ještě nejsi připravená.“ 

„Fajn,“ prohlásila Emma, usadila se na židli a překřížila nohy. 

„Jak se mě opovažuješ manipulovat?“ 

Pokrčila rameny a stopkou listu jezdila po stole. Nechal ji tam a vznesl se ke stropu odpočinout si. 

Škvírami ve zdech hvízdal vítr. Židle vrzala. Po chvíli holčička zívla a vytáhla hůlku. 

„No tak dobře,“ oznámila. Snape se snesl dolů. 

„Na cvičení nemáme čas,“ řekl vyrovnaným tónem. „Vysvětlím ti úplné spoutání teoreticky, ale na zbytek si budeš muset počkat.“ 

Nadechla se, že se bude hádat, ale jeho varovný pohled ji zastavil. 

„Zapiš si to,“ řekl a přeměnil její list na kus pergamenu. 

\-------

Na duchy kletby samosebou nezabírají, protože nemají tělo, ale potěšilo ho, že to zkusila. Hůlka a oči se v okně objevily současně. Všimla si jeho oblíbeného místa ve stěně. Naštěstí byl v tu chvíli zrovna ve stropě. 

„Pěkně provedeno,“ pochválil, když se ukázal. „Ale jestli se chceš naučit další kletby, už to nezkoušej. A kdyby to fungovalo, pomyslela jsi na to, jak bys mě osvobodila, až bych byl úplně spoutaný a nemohl tě učit?“ 

„Sakra,“ zaklela a zamračila se. Nesnášela, když ji nachytal nebo opravoval. 

„ _Mluv slušně_ ,“ napomenul ji. „A řekl jsem přece ‚pěkně provedeno‘.“ 

Přikývla. „Nauč mě hnisavé neštovice.“ 

„Musíš si to, co už znáš, vyzkoušet na člověku.“ Tváří jí zahrál ďábelský úsměv. „Ne. Ne na tvé úhlavní nepřítelkyni. Na někom nevýznamném, na nějakém otravovi.“ Znovu přikývla. „Tak dobrá, začneme pracovat na neštovicích, ale nedokončíme je, dokud se nepocvičíš ve škole.“ 

Následující den byl její úsměv přímo divoký. 

„Seslala jsem sulcové zaklínadlo! Na toho děsného fracka Fritze Fireboxe, kterého všichni nesnášejí, jak si vždycky stoupne moc blízko a mluví moc hlasitě. Nedá mi pokoj, ale udělala jsem to, když mě zrovna neotravoval. Počkala jsem, až bude otravovat Phoebe Blackovou, a nechala jsem hůlku v rukávu a fungovalo to fantasticky. Teda, úplně se roztančil po celé chodbě; musel jít za madam Rosignolovou.“ 

„Velice uspokojující.“ 

„Absolutně! Absolutně uspokojující. Budu ho cvičit hodně.“ 

„Emmo.“ 

„Co?“ 

„Jen občasně, prosím. Jestliže se rozkřikne, že se sulcové zaklínadlo přihází, když jsi nablízku ty, přijdeš o výhodu překvapení a než se naděješ, tvoji nepřátelé budou mít přichystanou protikletbu, ještě než ho použiješ.“ 

Zúžila oči pochopením. 

„Jasně.“ 

\-------

Listopad uplynul v mokvavé mlze. Prosinec dorazil s jiskřícím nebem a zuřivými větry. Když Emma prolezla oknem, na čapce měla sněhový poprašek, který se okamžitě změnil v pavučinu třpytivých kapek. Krátce před vánočními prázdninami Snape přeměnil prkna, která ležela na zemi, na dvoje schůdky, jedny ze země nahoru do okna a jedny dolů na podlahu uvnitř. 

„Radši bys to měl zase vrátit zpátky,“ řekla nervózně. „Někdo to uvidí.“ 

„Jsou samozřejmě začarované. Zrovna jako to okno se jeví zatlučené. Snad sis nemyslela, že svůj domov nechám otevřený každé malé treperendě, která si do něj najde cestu?“ 

Později ho napadlo, jak to, že _ji_ to kouzlo nezmátlo. Možná z téhož důvodu, z něhož ona, a nikdo jiný, dokázal ta prkna vypáčit. 

Na prázdniny odjela domů. Snape zkusil víc spát. Pozoroval, jak oknem padá sníh a dělá kopeček u nohou stolu. Na štědrý večer poprvé za mnoho a mnoho let vykoukl z okna. Prasinky skýtaly dojemný, sentimentální obrázek ulice ozářené lampami, domů se sněhovými čepicemi a lidí s rukama plnýma balíčků, kteří na poslední chvíli nakupovali. Dveře Tří košťat se otevřely a na ulici se vyvalila rozesmátá oslava. 

Na Silvestra slyšel ohňostroje a kostelní zvony. Vzpomněl si na noc v domě svých rodičů, jak se schovával u sebe v pokoji, zatímco jeho opilý otec zakopl o židli a potom vzteky převrátil stůl. 

Bradavický spěšný vlak dorazil jedno jasné, studené pozdní odpoledne. Snape byl potěšený, že ztratil představu, který je den. Když se pozorně zaposlouchal, tak tak slyšel hlasy vystupujících studentů. Toho si nikdy předtím nevšiml. 

Ten večer holčičku nečekal; bude unavená z cesty, a když se vydali k hradu, byla už téměř tma. Zamyslel se nad jejím pokrokem s hnisavými neštovicemi. Její hněv byl příliš divoký; pokaždé ji přemohl a přestala se ovládat. Však to nebylo bez důvodu, že se mladším studentům kletby dařily jen se střídavým úspěchem. 

Emma prolezla oknem následující odpoledne. Ve zcuchaných vlasech měla celé kousky věcí – slámy, růžové stužky, stříbrného papíru – a rty měla vyschlé a rozpraskané. Její nehty byly okousané až do krve. Klesla na židli, aniž by si svlékla plášť. 

Snape zůstal několik minut ve stěně, odhadoval situaci, a pak se vynořil přímo před ní a odkašlal si. Emma dál upírala oči na zem. 

„Přemýšlel jsem o tvém pokroku s hnisavými neštovicemi a myslím, že _Legilimens_ by tě k výsledkům dovedlo nejrychleji.“ 

Apaticky na něj pohlédla. 

„Tvoje schopnosti by znatelně vzrostly s přispěním několika drobných instrukcí, které bych ti mohl nejúčinněji předat právě tímto způsobem.“ 

„Do hlavy mi nepolezeš, jestli myslíš tohle,“ odpověděla. 

Severus si myslel, že ji to, co speciálně pro ni naplánoval, zatímco byla pryč, potěší. 

„Nabízím ti velice prostý s snadný způsob, jak získat moc.“ 

„Ne,“ odmítla ho Emma a přitáhla si plášť blíž k tělu, přestože místnost byla jistě teplá dost. 

„Jaké přesně jsou tvé námitky?“ 

„Prostě jsem sakra řekla ne, mrtvolo. Nemusím ti sdělovat ‚svoje námitky‘, když nechci, aby mi někdo mrtvej cpal svoje chcíplý tykadla do hlavy.“ 

Skoro ji v tu chvíli uřkl. Už měl v ruce hůlku a na jazyku kletbu _sešijrty_ , když se zarazil: špatný příklad zvládání vzteku. Namísto toho udělal čelem vzad a zmizel ve stěně, kde se tiše durdil a v duchu jí dělal kázání. Otočit se odmítal. Postupně se uklidnil. Konečně, on tu je dospělý; on musí jít příkladem. Chce-li, aby spolupracovala, musí k ní přistupovat s citem a pochopením. 

Vrátil se do místnosti. Byla zhroucená na židli, s bradou na prsou. Všiml si, že boty má úplně promáčené. 

Zkusil to znovu: „Zdáš se být v nepřátelské náladě. Zklamaly tě snad prázdniny? Pokud ano, doporučuju ti přenést se přesto, ať se můžeme vrátit ke své práci.“ 

Emma se se zuřivým výkřikem vymrštila a jala se převracet stůl. Prakticky v ten samý okamžik na ni Snape vrhl _Iaculator Lamniarum_. K podlaze ji přibodlo třicet stříbrných dýk. Měla štěstí, že nepoužil _Sectumsempra_. Stál nad ní a hůlkou jí mířil na krk. 

„Běda ti, jestli se v mojí přítomnosti budeš takhle vztekat, rozumíš? Běda ti! Rozřežu tě na kousíčky a zahrabu pod touhle barabiznou. Běda ti!“ 

„Nenávidím tě!“ vykřikla. „Neskutečně tě nenávidím, ty chcíplotino! Di k čertu, kam taky patříš!“ 

Zvedl hůlku a pátral v paměti po bolestivé kletbě, která by nezanechala stopy, když tu propukla v pláč. 

„Di k čertu,“ vzlykala. „Proč tu vůbec furt ještě strašíš?“ 

Její brekot byl příšerný. Obličej měla jako hroudu lesklého zmuchlaného červeného papíru, ústa jako zející jeskyni. Slzy jí stékaly do uší. Chvíli zvažoval umlčovací kouzlo, ale veškerý hněv ho opustil. 

„Proč nejdeš pryč?“ štkala holčička. 

„ _Finite Incantatem_.“ Nože s řinčením popadaly na zem. Snape se zastyděl. „No dobře. _Přestaň brečet_.“ 

Jen co se mohla hýbat, otočila se schoulená na opačnou stranu a schovala před ním obličej. Její škytavé, lapající pokusy zastavit vzlyky byly taky příšerné. 

„Řekl jsem _přestaň brečet_.“ 

Vážně toho bylo příliš. Nemohlo se od něj čekat, že si nějak poradí s tímhle. Plačící dítě nikdy neutěšoval, a teď bylo pozdě se to učit. Utekl do stěny a zacpal si uši. 

Za čas se zvuky, které vydávala, zmírnily a nakonec ustaly, až na příležitostné roztřesené nadechnutí. Neviditelně přeplul na druhou stranu, aby ji si ji prohlédl. Zírala prázdnýma očima na flekatou tapetu a tvář měla napuchlou vydanou energií. 

Vrátil se zpátky a posadil se se zkříženýma nohama na židli. Ve skutečnosti si samozřejmě sedat nemusel, ale zjistil, že v Emmině společnosti si přisvojuje gesta živých. Pořád ještě k němu byla obrácená zády; natočil se k ní bokem a promluvil do zdi. 

„Podívej,“ řekl.. „Nejsi jediný člověk s krutým rodinným životem. Nikoho to nezajímá, mě nevyjímaje. Přestaň se chovat jako malá a začni se o sebe starat. Jsi – jsi inteligentní. Nauč se sebeovládání.“ 

V Chýši bylo ticho, přerušované jen jejím dechem a vrzáním okenního rámu v lednovém větru. 

Probrala se a posadila. V tak strašném stavu ji ještě neviděl – usoplenou a napuchlou a špinavou, s listím a pavučinami ve vlasech a na plášti. 

„Pak,“ řekl, „je můžeš rozdrtit na prach.“ 

Zdálo se, že to jí stačí. Přikývla, neohrabaně vstala a utřela si nos rukávem. Podlaha byla pořád ještě posetá dýkami, a tak je Snape mávnutím zmizel. Potom narovnal stůl. 

Nepodívali se na sebe. Emma odešla k oknu a zahleděla se ven; Snape zůstal na židli. Za nějakou chvíli si sundala plášť, vyklepala ho a pověsila na hřebík. Otřela si tvář hábitem a odhrnula vlasy z čela. 

„Snape.“ 

„Hm?“ 

„Za co tu jsi?“ 

„Kdo jsi, prosím tě? Americký gangster? O čem to mluvíš?“ 

„Jsi přece mrtvý? Takže co tě tu drží? Všimla jsem si toho zranění,“ řekla ostýchavě. „Takže to byla vražda, že jo?“ 

„Ty nevíš, kdo jsem?“ 

„Měla bych?“ 

„Který je rok?“ 

„2025.“ 

Zasténal. Ne že by měl nějakou bližší představu, ale i tak! Uplynulo celých devatenáct let. 

„Učil jsem tu. Dostal jsem se do špatné společnosti, věřil nepravým lidem. Jeden z nich mě zabil.“ 

Zamyšleně přikývla, zjevně uspokojená. 

„Moje máti je třeba po smrti,“ řekla. „Nevím.“ 

„Odešla?“ zeptal se. Znovu přikývla. Snape pokrčil rameny. 

„K čertu s ní,“ prohlásila Emma. 

Za oknem se snášel soumrak a barvil sníh namodro. Uvnitř vládlo ticho. Snape měl zvláštní pocit, že vnímá svoje zahřívací kouzlo; muselo to být tím, jak holčička pomalu, zahloubaně chodila místností. Cítila se tu pohodlně, tím to bylo. 

„Asi bych měla jít,“ ozvala se. 

„Tak jdi,“ řekl Snape. 

„Zítra se zase uvidíme,“ řekla. Snape neodpověděl, ale zmizel. 

V únoru už uměla úplné spoutání, hnisavé neštovice, prasečí ocásek, falešné blechy a zhoubné lupy. Jako by padla nějaká překážka; utěšeně rostla, nabývajíc jednu schopnost za druhou. Naučil ji pár život neohrožujících kleteb z vlastní dílny. 

Byla půlka března, když zvesela vrazila do okna a citlivě nahmatala nohou schod. Aby prolezla, musela se přikrčit; vyrostla za tu dobu. Na lemu ponožek měla zelené a stříbrné zmijozelské stužky. 

„Hej, Snape. Tomu nebudeš věřit.“ 

„Jestli tomu nebudu věřit, tak by sis mohla ušetřit čas a neříkat mi to,“ řekl, když se před ní zjevil. 

„Udělala jsem to. Seslala jsem na Dahlii Parkinsonovou dvojité falešné blechy. Drbala se a drbala. Taky věděla, že jsem to byla já, protože mi včera podrazila nohu a já jí slíbila, že jí to oplatím. Nebudeš tomu věřit: úplně brečela! Musela mě _poprosit_ , jestli bych to nezrušila.“ Emma se rozzářila svým ďábelským úsměvem. 

„Hm. Teď se s ní spřátel,“ instruoval ji Snape dál. 

„Ne! Tu pí- mrchu nenávidím,“ prohlásila Emma. 

„Neřekl jsem, že ji máš mít ráda. Nenávidět ji můžeš dál. Ale donuť ji vybrat si, jestli v tobě bude mít spojence, nebo neustálou hrozbu. Když jsi jí užitečná ty, musí být i ona užitečná tobě.“ 

Emma tiše seděla a lehce přikyvovala. V takových chvílích ji měl rád, když viděl, jak jí to myslí. Byla schopná žačka. Ba vděčná. Nevšiml si toho hned, ale měla krásné oči, zlatě oříškové se zelenými tečkami, které byly nejzřetelnější, když usilovně přemýšlela a obrátila je vzhůru. 

Po několika mlčenlivých minutách si pro sebe znovu přikývla. 

„Co to _Iacio Lamnias_? Ty dýky? Nauč mě ho.“ Slyšela to jen jednou a ve stavu velkého citového rozrušení, ale přesto si zaklínadlo zapamatovala. 

Jednoho dne Emma přišla s blátem na botách a Snape si uvědomil, že zahřívací kouzlo už není potřeba. Zimní hábit vyměnila za jasně zelené či nebesky modré hábity. Hodily se k její bledé pleti a tmavým vlasům; přemýšlel, jestli jí je koupila její matka, než vzala roha, nebo jestli měla její domácí skřítka oko na barvy. V repertoáru už měla na dvě desítky kleteb jakož i protikleteb a řádku dalších užitečných věcí, o kterých soudil, že v učebním plánu nebudou figurovat. 

Jak se počasí umoudřovalo, na svá oblíbená místa pod trámy se vrátili skalní holubi. Chýši naplnilo jejich tiché vrkání a šum křídel a matným světlem se čas od času sneslo peříčko. Emma pár dnů vynechala. 

Když se znovu objevila, neukázal se. 

„Snape?“ zavolala. Zůstal ve stěně. Podezíravě se rozhlédla a prošla místnost kolem dokola. 

„Snape?“ Došla k jeho nejoblíbenějšímu místu ve zdi a zaklepala. Když neodpověděl, zaškrábala nehty. 

„Představuješ si snad, že budeš patřičně růst bez soustavné práce?“ zeptal se ze své skrýše. Emma pokrčila rameny. 

„Mám jiné věci na práci.“ 

„Asi si už připadáš jako úplný černokněžník, není-liž pravda? Že se tě nikdo neodváží urazit, jak jsi mocná, viď?“ 

„Mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem se rozhoduje o famfrpálovém poháru,“ řekla. „Šla jsem na zápas.“ 

Vskutku měla svěže ruměné tváře. Pocítil záblesk závisti. Kdysi taky chodíval na famfrpálové zápasy, povzbuzoval na tribuně, pokukoval po dívce, kterou miloval, a cítil onen zprostředkovaný příval vítězství. Kdysi žil. 

„Kdo vede?“ zeptal se a zjevil se jí za zády. 

„Zmijozel,“ odpověděla a otočila se. „Musela jsem jít.“ 

„Tak dobrá,“ řekl. „Vytáhni hůlku.“ 

Jaro se přehouplo téměř do léta. Snape vykoukl z okna a viděl, že černé stíny Zapovězeného lesa zakrývají čerstvě zelené listy. Takže se bude chýlit k hostině na konec školního roku. 

Její kroky byly těžkopádnější než jindy – tedy ne že by poslouchal. Když se ukázala v okně, v čistých hladkých rukách svírala velký v kůži vázaný svazek. 

„Hele, něco pro tebe mám,“ oznámila. „Jako dárek na konec školního roku.“ 

„Nemyslím, že by nehmotná bytost potřebovala něco vlastnit.“ 

Pobaveně se na něj podívala. „Ještě jsi ho neviděl. Vlastnoručně jsem ho votočila v knihovně. Zrovna když byla Pinceová votočená zády.“ Sama se svojí slovní hříčce zachechtala. 

Položila knihu na stůl a otevřela ji: _Ředitelé Bradavic: Obrazový průvodce_. Sestávala z dobře vyvedených podobizen s krátkými texty na protější stránce. Byla tu poklidná Dilys Derwentová u okna, jejíž stříbřité prstýnky vlasů ve světle zářily; podmračený Phineas Nigellus Black; a Armando Dippet, který se chabě usmíval a zamával konečky prstů. Minerva McGonagallová, v tartanovém šálu, ostře přikývla. 

„To jsem moc daleko,“ zalistovala zpátky. „Tady. To seš ty, že jo?“ 

„Jsi,“ opravil ji. 

Nemohl si pomoct a nepodívat se, a pak se snesl dolů na židli spolu s Emmou, což jí už zřejmě nevadilo. Bože, že ale byl zaživa ošklivý mizera. Hádal, že jako duch je ošklivec taky. 

Když se nad ni sklonil, postava se studenýma očima na kresbě se narovnala do plné výšky a pohrdlivě se ušklíbla. To pohrdání opravdu dával najevo tak energicky? Teď mu to připadalo jako zbytečná námaha. 

„Vím, kdo jsi,“ řekla. Odhrnula vložený papír a ukázala na slova: „nedoceněný špeh-hrdina Smrtijedské éry“. 

„S Phoebe jsme taky viděly tvůj portrét v ředitelově pracovně. Sibley – _profesor_ Sibley – nás chytil venku po večerce a poslal nás tam na kázání. K vlastní koleji teda moc shovívavý není“. 

„Třeba vás potrestal za to, že jste se nechaly chytit.“ 

„Hm.“ Rozvážně přikývla. „Možná.“ 

Ještě chvíli listovali knihou. 

„Tak, musím si jít sbalit,“ řekla Emma. „Před závěrečnou slavností nemám moc času.“ Už byla na cestě k oknu. „Dávej na sebe pozor, Snape.“ Nečekala, až se s ní rozloučí, pokud by to vůbec udělal. Posadila se na parapet, zhoupla se a byla pryč. 

Bezcitná. Samozřejmě, dočista bezcitná. Ani na něj nevzdechla, den po dni izolovaném v téhle krabici. Využila ho a teď s ním byla hotová. 

Chýše mu po jejím odchodu připadala tmavá a prázdná. Zaměstnal se, celé hodiny poletoval sem a tam, šoupal se stolem a židlí, uklízel útržky tapety. Byl takový pitomec, že se začal zajímat o živého člověka. Bude to dlouhý a bolestivý proces, než zase najde svoji někdejší vyrovnanost. 

Přemýšlel, jestli už je Emma na hostině a jestli sedí vedle Phoebe Blackové. 

Znovu prolistoval _Ředitele Bradavic_ a u Brumbálova portrétu se zastavil. V očích měl jiskřičky jako obvykle. Albus pozvedl bílá obočí. _Vydej se dál_ , naznačil rty. Snape se na něj bedlivě zadíval. Ano, zase: _Vydej se dál._ To nedávalo smysl. 

Když se vznášel ke stropu, aby si oddechl, všiml si, že světlo uvnitř se změnilo. Rozhlédl se a zjistil, že dveře do chýše jsou otevřené. Za nimi však neviděl zadní uličky Prasinek, ale mírný, zelený letní den, ozývalo se odtamtud šplounání řeky v březích a příjemné hlasy. Mladá žena se bezstarostně zasmála. 

A pak hlas, neznámý, ale lákavý. 

„Tak půjdeš?“ volal ten hlas. 

Snape se nehýbal a uneseně na venkovní scenérii zíral. Ti lidé přicházeli na břeh řeky. Jeden nasedl do lodičky a chopil se vesel. Severus měl báječný pocit, že k nim patří. Že tohle jsou jeho lidé. 

„Severusi, tak jdeš?“ ozval se zase ten hlas. Dychtivě, nedočkavě přikývl. 

Rozhlédl se po Chýši. Všechno bylo nehybné a šedivé. Pak vyšel dveřmi ven, do světa za nimi.

\- konec -


End file.
